Somewhere I Belong
by theshorty123
Summary: Mike lives with his dad and needs an escape
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mike has lived with his dad his whole life, he was young when his parents split up and wasnt sure what exactly happened. His Dad was trying to turn him into a person that he didn't want to be...all he wanted to do was dance and be on stage, which was something that his father did not understand.

He missed his mom, he knew that she was out there somewhere but the question was where and why hadn't she looked for him...why did she take his older brother and the baby and leave him behind. He had so Many questions and no answers.

Mike!

Mike turns and looks at the girl beside him...man he seemed to have some luck at least he had the best girlfriend in the world and he loved her to death Tina.

I asked if you were ready to go to glee asked Tina

yeah lets go

He takes her hand and they walk to the classroom

whats on your mind? Tina asked squeezing his hand

you know me just trying to figure everything out and what i should do next he answered

They walked into glee to see Kurt standing there and saying that he was transfering to Dalton an all boys school for boys who had be bullyed. Kurt was a nice guy maybe Mike could go and visit him sometime. Somedays he needed an escape


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a month since Kurt had left for Dalton

Mike was sitting in glee listening to Rachel go on and on about how she deserves to have a solo and how she was the leader on New Directions. He just couldn't take Rachel anymore, It wasn't only Rachel it was his dad two...he was supposed to have an audition for juilliard but his dad didn't want him to do it.

He decided to text Kurt and see if he could visit him for the weekend or at least for the night

FROM: Mike

To: Kurt

Hey are you busy this weekend?

FROM: Kurt

To: Mike

Nope pretty Quiet up here, Whats up?

FROM: Mike

TO: Kurt

Can I come up and visit?

FROM: Kurt

To:Mike

Of course! I'd love that actually! When are you coming?

FROM:Mike

TO: Kurt

Right after Glee be there around 5

FROM: Kurt

TO: Mike

See you then

Mike smiles and waits for glee to end wanting to get on the road and out of Lima. Once Glee was over he said goodbye to Tina and then headed up to Westerville to Visit Kurt and have a weekend where he could sit back and not have to worry about anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mike drives up to Dalton and looks at the school it was huge and he had no idea where Kurt would be, so he pulls out his phone and dials Kurts number

"Hello" kurt answered

"hey im outside come and meet me?" Mike asked

kurt laughs "be there in a minute"

I get out of the car and grab my bag out of the back and lean against the car waiting for Kurt to come and meet me. I wonder how long it would take for him to get here because seriously this school is giant. I wait for about 10 minutes and then see Kurt walk out the front door

"Mike!" yelled Kurt running over to me

I laughed and pulled him into a giant hug

"I missed you Kurt" I laughed

"ok when we go in there may be some yelling but don't let you bother you one of the Warblers parents are here" kurt said dragging me into the building

We get closer to the warblers room to here yelling, we walk in to see one of the Warblers standing in front of a women and a young girl yelling at was that...my dad?

"dad" I asked

They all turned around and looked at me

"Michael what are you doing here?" dad asked

The Warbler and Women looked at me shocked when my dad said my name

"Spending the Weekend with Kurt, Why are you yelling at these People? " I asked confused


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My dad turns back an looks at the women, Ignoring the question that I had asked him and keeps yelling at her.. I walk up and stay in front of the Warbler and look at my dad

"what is going on!" I yelled

We are leaving! come Michael! dad said

"no, Im spending the weekend with kurt away from you, when I graduate im going to dance" I said

"no you are not!" dad yelled

"watch me" I answered

"Im not paying for you to dance, My son will be a lawyer" dad said

"I guess you don't have a son, I'll be by to pick up my stuff" I said calmly

My dad left storming out of the room and I turn to look at Kurt

"Can I stay with you for a bit?" I asked

Kurt nods "I'll call my dad later"

I nod and turn to the three people that were standing behind me, the women looking as if she was about to cry and the Warbler was In shock

"who are you?" I asked

the women steped forward and looked at me closely

"Im your mother" she said softly

My whole body went into shock, My mom was in front of me ...so many questions ran threw my mind when did she leave me with my dad when she took the other two children, why did she never call? What do I do now?

Kurt grabbed my arm and lead me to the couch and made me sit down

"breathe Mike" he whispered in my ear

I looked up at the women and asked the one question that had be bothering me my whole life

"why did you leave me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She looked and me and sighed

" you were the only one that I knew would be able to say no to him" she said " Wes liked to please people and Katie was only a baby he could have raised her to be anything he wanted"

I sighed and looked up at her, I really didnt know what to say to her, It hurt to know that she took the other two but in a way It made me into the person that I was today

" I wanted to take you as well Mike but it just wasn't possible I was lucky to take you brother and sister" she said

"I missed you Mom, I felt as if I was the only person in the house, He was never home and when he was he was trying to pressure me into following in his foot steps...I'll I want to do is dance" I told her

"If you want to dance then you do that Mike, do not let anyone stop you" she said "now if you want to come live with us, then we would love that, spend the weekend with Kurt and then call and let me know"

I took the phone number from her and sighed, what did I want did I want to let them back into my life after all this time or should I just ask Kurt to call his dad and leave tonight and never look back

" I know what you thinking and im not letting you do that" Kurt said

"I know" I answered

I looked at the Warbler and then the girl ..He was a year older then me I remembered that much and she looked at 3 years younger so she had to be about 14

"This is Wes, you should remember him and this is your little sister Katie" mom told me

Maybe my life wasn't so bad after all, I'd have to learn to trust them and get to know them but maybe...Just maybe I could have the family that I always dreamed of.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mom and Katie left not long after we talked, She said that it was my choice if i wanted to move in with them or with kurt, I really didn't know what I wanted to do so I told her to let me think about it over the weekend. I found out the Wes was Kurt's roomate so we eneded up spending a lot of time together and I learnt that he was a really nice guy

Wes was different from me in ways, He like having pleasing people ...he tended to help out anyone that would let him...he had a huge heart and just wanted to make everyone happy. Dad would have destroyed that if mom would have left him behind and that would have been a shame. We were a like in ways, we were both head strong once we had our minds made up there was nothing that was going to make us change.

I wanted to move in with them but what if they tried to change me...I just wanted to be me and do what I loved. I was sitting in Wes and Kurts dorm waiting for Kurt to come back from talking to Jeff when Wes walked in

Wes- hey

"Hi" I answered

" So have you decided to where you want to live?" He asked

I looked at him and sighed looking down, what do I say

"what are you thinking about? Wes said sitting beside me

" I want to Wes but I want to live out my dreams" I told him

"Look if you want to go to school for dance or singing whatever you want no one is going to stop you, mom won't care as long as you are happy Mike" wes said looking at me

"Really" I said

Wes nodded and I smiled, Finally if I could just say the words I would be living in a world that I thought would only ever be a dream.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I thought about Wes Said and i decided that I really did want to give them a chance, yes they did leave me to grow up with my dad but in the end it made me into the strong person that I am today. I smiled and then looked at Kurt who wa at his computer finishing up a project for Monday

"do you know where Wes is?" I asked

"nope but go ahead and text him from my phone" answered Kurt

I picked up Kurt's phone and sent a text to my brother...Man it felt so weird saying that I had a brother. A couple minutes later Wes walked in

"you paged" he said falling onto Kurt's bed beside me

Kurt laughs "Not me Wessy"

"admit you missed me baby" Wes winked at kurt

"so much, but it was your brother" Kurt said

Wes looks at me

" I was thinking about what you said and I decided that I wanted to give it a try"

Wes smiled and jumped me into a big hug

"Im calling mom!" he jumped up and then ran out the door with his phone

I laughed at him as he ran out. I turned and looked at Kurt who was looking at the door

"so whats up with you and him?" I asked

" He's my Best friends, people think were dating but were not" Kurt said

"but would you?" I asked

Kurt Blushed "maybe"

"dude that my brother!" I said

Kurt threw one of Wes's pillows at me and I laughed

I had never felt this happy, a great friend like kurt and a family that loved me for who I was...Wes walked in and I smiled at him, I still couldn't believe my brother was here with me.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

It had been a month since I moved in with my mom...this were better then ever and I loved havin a sister and a brother even though I didn't get to see Wes much since he lived at Dalton but when he did come home we made sure to make time for the three of us. I hadn't told anyone from Mckinley that I Moved to Westerville...yeah it took me a little longer in the morning to get to school but I wanted to have my family to myslef for a bit. I knew that was ending today because Wes was coming to pick me up so that I could meet my step father and my car was in the shop since this morning.

We were sitting in glee talking and waiting for Mr Shue

"What are you doing tonight Mike?" sam asked

"umm just some family stuff" I answered

Tina gave me a look she knew I Never did anything with my dad, she was about to say something when Mr Shue walked in followed by Kurt and Wes

"look who's here to visit" said Mr Shue

Everyone got up and ran to hug Kurt, It really was different without him around.

Rachel then noticed Wes and asked who he was.

"This is Wes, My boyfriend" said Kurt

"what! your dating my brother and didn't tell me" I yelled jumping up

"your brother?" Tina asked

Wes and Kurt were laughing, then knew that I hadn't told anyone yet

"yes I am his brother and yes Mikey Im dating Kurt" Wes said

"I hate you guys" I said sitting down

"yeah yeah come on we have to go, Mom said to bring Tina so she and John can meet her" Wes said

I turned and looked at Tina who was glaring at me

"come pleas, I'll explain on the way" I said

Tina agreed and we all headed out,on the way home I told Tina Everything and then looked at Kurt who was sitting in the front with Wes.

"when did this happen?" I asked

"only last week" Kurt Answered

I smiled they both seemed really happy..I Looked out the window to see us pulling into the driveway and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We all went in talking and laughing about the New Directions and all of the drama that happens in that school

"Wes? Mike? Is that you?" mom called

"yeah we are back" yelled Wes

We walked into the Kitchen to see her at the stove and a guy chopping Vegetables at the counter

"where's Katie?" asked Wes

mom looks over at us "sent her to the store"

Wes nod and mom looked at Tina

"this beautiful girl must be the Tina" mom said

I nodded and hugged her close

"yeah she's my world" I answered

Tina smiles and hugged me tight

"Nice to meet you" Tina said

The man Finished chopping and turned around to look at us

"Wes keeping out of trouble I hope?" He asked

"more like causing it" Kurt said

"he wouldn't be Wes if he Didn't Kurt" The man said laughing

Wes pouted "your mean" he said and then pulls Kurt away

He turned and looked at me, mom smiled

"This is Mike he moved in last month, Mike this is John" mom said

just like that my guard was up, I Was used to that since I lived with my dad... He was always trying to change me so I put up a wall to keep him out, Mom looked at me and she knew what I was thinking

"Mike wants to be a dancer" mom told John

John smiled at me "Well we better make sure he applys for the best school"

I looked at Tina shocked and she rubbed my back in a comforting matter...I relaxed and smiled at John

When Katie came back I introduced her to Tina, They both started talking about girl stuff and I smiled knowing that Tina would be good for Katie, an older sister that she could talk to when she didn't want to talk to myself or Wes


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Epilogue

Well it has been a year since I moved in with my Mom and John and a lot has changed. A couple months after Tina came over for dinner we found out that Mom was Pregnant and now we have a little brother James. Katie adores him she says She has someone to protect like she had myself and Wes

Wes is still with Kurt but right now he is living out his dream in New York at NYU. Its hard on his and Kurt's relationship but somehow they make it work and im glad they do, they are prefect for each other

Katie is growing up and has her first boyfriend, He seems like a good guy but shes my baby sister she should not be dating. What can I do though, If he hurts her them I will hurt him.

As for me well Im still with Tina and Trying my hardest to get into Juilliard. John is a big help, making sure I get all the papers I need and getting them all filled out. In the end I think it was the best day of my life when I decided to go and visit Kurt at Dalton. Before then the Life that I am living was only a dream

The end


End file.
